1. Field
Aspects of embodiments of the present invention relate to a mask assembly for testing a deposition process, a deposition apparatus including the mask assembly, and a testing method for a deposition process using the mask assembly.
2. Description of Related Art
A flat panel display or a semiconductor device may be manufactured by depositing organic or inorganic materials on a base substrate. To this end, a deposition process may be performed in a deposition apparatus. The deposition apparatus may include a vacuum chamber, at least one deposition source in the vacuum chamber, a mask, and a transfer unit that transfers the base substrate. A testing of the deposition process may be performed to assess whether the deposition process (as performed in the deposition apparatus) is appropriate before performing the deposition process to manufacture the flat panel display or the semiconductor device. A test substrate may be used to test the deposition process. For example, the thickness and uniformity of the deposited material may be measured on the test substrate as part of the testing of the deposition process. To this end, the measured thickness and uniformity may be compared to a reference thickness and uniformity.
When testing the deposition process for a deposition apparatus having multiple deposition sources, each for depositing a different material, multiple test substrates may be needed. For example, the test substrates may be sequentially loaded into the deposition apparatus and the different materials respectively deposited on the different test substrates. The thickness and uniformity of each of the deposition materials deposited on the respective test substrates may then be measured.